Vörös hold
by Capricorn 2.0
Summary: Már régóta szerettem volna ezzel a párossal ficet és elég szépen előjött a hold mániám is -.-   Woilá!


Cím: Vörös hold

Írta: UltraViolet

Fandom: Inuyasha

Páros: Sesshomaru és Inuyasha

Figyelmeztetés: one-shot, yaoi, incest, lemon

Korhatár: NC-17

Megjegyzés: már régóta szerettem volna ezzel a párossal ficet és elég szépen előjött a hold

mániám. Woilá!

_Létezik egy legenda, egy nagyon régi legenda. Mely arról regél, hogy minden ezer évben egyszer, teliholdkor az egyszerű fél szellemek, igazi szellemé válhatnak. Ez azonban nem mindegyikre igaz, csak az kaphat ilyen lehetőséget, akire a vörös hold fénye világit. _

_Ez azonban csak arra az egy éjszakára érvényes, és a hatás a kelő nap első fénysugaraival eltűnik, mint hamu a szélben. _

- FEKSZIK! – ordibálja egy fekete hajú lány, akit szinte démoni aura vesz körül.

- Kagome, várj! Nem ezt akartam mondani! – nyögdécseli a földbe döngölt félszellem.

- Na persze! Haza megyek, és azt ajánlom egy ideig ne is, lássalak. – fenyegetően néz a földön fekvőre. – Sziasztok! – int a barátai felé, majd beleugrik a kútba és eltűnik.

A többiek mi megmondtuk pillantásától kísérve, tápászkodik fel a földről, és rakta helyére porcikáit.

- Nem megmondtuk, hogy ne beszélj folyton hülyeségeket. – dorgálja Miroku, miközben Sango helyeslően bólogat.

- Szerintem megérdemelte! – mondja Shippo, róka vigyorral.

- Adok én neked te kis pócegér! – ugrik fel a földről és elkezdi körös-körül kergetni a többieken, ami a kis közjáték után, tökéletes feszültség levezetésre.

- Ebből elég! – mondja, majd egy jól irányzót ütéssel leállítja Inuyasát. – Nem sokára lemegy a nap, azt ajánlom, keressünk táborhelyet.

A többiek helyeslő és Inuyasha duzzogó magatartása közben mentek, hogy keressenek egy helyet, ahol megpihenhetnek éjszakára.

Meg is találták az erdő szélén, Shippot elküldték gallyat szedni, miközben a többiek rendezkedtek.

- Nézzétek milyen érdekes a hold színe. – szólt Sango majd elmélázva bámulta a korongot.

- Tényleg. Vörös a színe. – állt mellé közel Miroku.

- Szerzetes? – a lány egy pillanat alatt vált fenyegetővé, amint megérzett egy tapogatódzó kezet a dereka körül. – Perverz! – és pofán csapta a hormonjaival nem bíró Mirokut.

- Nahát ez sémibből sem tanul. – pillantott rájuk Inuyasha, és közben, azaz érzés járta át mintha itt csak fölösleges harmadik lenne.

Sango enyhe pírral az arcán és látszólag dühösen ült le a tűz mellé, amit a közben megérkező Shippo gyújtott meg, majd nekiláttak a vacsorájuknak. A szerzetes kellő távolságról és az arcán piros kéz pecsétel, kezdett neki az étkezésnek.

- Te is gyere enni Inuyasha. – szólt Miroku miközben felé nyújtotta a tálat, amin egy finoman gőzölgő hal kapott helyet.

- Majd én megeszem a részét, ha nem kell neki! – ajánlkozott a kis róka, és már készült rástartolni a kajára. Erre Inuyasha tétovázva de melléjük ült, nem volt semmi kedve átengedni az adagját másnak, habár nem volt éhes.

- Nem igazán vagyok éhes.

- Talán beteg vagy? – kérdezte Sango.

- Nem ez nem betegség. Inkább mintha megváltozott valami, máshogy érzem magam.

- Lehet, azért mert nem sokára emberré változol. – gondolkodott Miroku.

- Nem tudom. Meglehet. – amint a holdra nézett, különös és szokatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába.

A vacsora után, mindenki nyugovóra tért, kivéve Inuyashát aki sehogy sem tudott nyugtot találni. Ezért, hogy ne zavarja a többieket, elment egyet sétálni, hogy lenyugodjon.

Ment mendegélt, egyre távolabb került a táborhelytől, végül meg állt egy tisztásnál. A víz lassú csobogással folydogált, odament, letérdelt és kezével merített a vízből. A folyó felszíne visszatükrözte a hold képét, addig nézte, míg a víz kifolyt markából, észrevette de nem törődött vele.

Egyre különösebb érzés lett rajta úrrá, mintha minden egyes sejtje izzott volna és bizseregett. Az érzés egyszerre volt nyugtató és feszültséggel teli.

Nem értette, hogy mi de tudta, hogy jó, és volt egy halvány sejtése, hogy ehhez a vörös holdnak van némi köze. Amint így gondolkodott, halk neszre lett figyelmes, felegyenesedett és a kezét a kardja markolatára tette. Várt, hogy vajon ki járhat erre, majd a következő pillanatba egy szellem lépett ki a bozótosból.

Nem látta az árnyékban lévő alakot, de az illatáról felismerte, jól tudta ki az, drágalátos bátyja, Sesshomaru.

Az alak kilépett az árnyékból és találkozott pillantásuk, nézték egymást, de egyikük sem szólt semmit. Pár perc elteltével Inuyasha beleunt bátyja fixírozásába és cselekedett.

- Sesshomaru mi járatban erre? – kérdezte türelmetlenkedve.

- Nocsak Inuyasha? – mondta szokásos mittörődöm stílusában.

- Ezt meg, hogy érted? – nem igazán értette, hogy mit akarhat itt Sesshomaru, méghozzá egyedül. Mert ha harcolni jött, most ahhoz nem igazán volt ihlete.

- Más a szagod csak annyi. – válaszolta és lassú léptekkel felé közeledett.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte miközben fenyegetően megmarkolta kardját.

- Inni természetesen mégis mit képzeltél.

Amint elsétált mellette egy pillanatra mintha megállt volna az idő, ahogy elhaladt mellette, érzett valami szokatlan érzést, valamit, amit eddig nem a bátyja közelében.

- Mit keresel itt? Mert nem hiszem el, hogy csak inni jöttél.

- Tényleg nem azért. – válaszolt a tőle megszokott higgadtsággal.

- Akkor?

- A hold miatt. Talán te jobban érzed és tapasztalod a hatását, mint én.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Nocsak te még nem vetted észre, bár ez többnyire rád vall. – küldött felé egy lesajnáló pillantást. – a szagod olyan, mint egy szellemé.

- Azért mert szellem vagyok. – okoskodott Inuyasha.

- Úgy értem nem olyan, mint egy félszellemé.

- Mi van?

Sesshomaru odaballagott elébe úgy, hogy szinte egy lépés választotta el őket egymástól.

- Megváltoztál. Olyan, vagy mint egy rendes szellem, vagyis a szagod olyan. – az arca nem tükrözött semmi érzelmet, olyan volt mind mindig, nyugodt és megfontolt.

- Az képtelenség! Hazudsz! – elhátrált ideges volt és zavart. Nem értette, hogy Sesshomaru mért mond neki ilyeneket.

- Te is érzed nem igaz? Tudod jól, hogy nem hazudok, mégis mi hasznom lenne belőle.

- Igen, de…

- Mi az? – lépett hozzá közelebb.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? Mit érdekel, hogy mi van velem?

Sesshomaru odasétált, ezen Inuyasha egy cseppet megriadt, majd azon még jobban, hogy megragadja, és magához húzta. A legnagyobb meglepetést mégis az okozta, hogy megölelte, leblokkolva állt, és meg sem mert moccanni, csak hagyta, hogy bátyja erős karjai körbefonják.

- Sesshomaru? – szólította meg. - Jól vagy? – ekkor enyhült a szorítás, és bátyja szemébe nézett, lassan felé közeledett majd találkoztak ajkaik. Inuyasha mint aki karót nyelt, próbálta felfogni a lehetetlent. Ám mikor észhez tért az első sokkból, ellökte magától testvérét.

- Megőrültél? – kiabálta miközben hátat fordított neki. Ujjaival megérintette ajkait, és közben remegésén próbált úrrá lenni.

- Semmi baj. – hallotta a nyugtató hangot. Kezeket érzett, amik haját simogatták hátra, néha megérintve bőrét, aminek hatására újabb remegések indultak útnak gerince mentén.

- Ne félj! – nyugtatta Sesshomaru. – Ez teljesen normális.

Magához húzta és ismét védelmező ölelésben, részesítette. A puha szőrme Inuyasha arcát cirógatta, közelebb bujt, miközben egyre inkább élvezte ezt a szokatlan szituációt. Mindig meg szerette volna érinteni, hogy vajon milyen a tapintása, de ezt bátyja soha nem engedte meg neki, és most olyan közel lehet hozzá.

Sesshomaru öccsével a karjaiban leült a földre, a selymes szőrme ölelte mindkettejük testét körül. Hátra döntötte a szőrmére így került Inuyasha fölé.

- Ezen az éjszakán az enyém leszel. – mondta határozottan.

Inuyasha félve bólintott, igazán ő sem értette bátyja viselkedését, de nem akart ellenkezni, jó volt érezni testvére kedvességét. Még ha egy éjszakára szól is.

Sesshomaru ismét ajkaira hajolt és tovább csókolta, lassú puhatolódzó csók volt, először csak ismerkedtek egymás ízével. Aztán egyre tovább mentek, nyelveik vad csatát vívtak, végül Inuyasha alávetette magát bátyja akaratának. Megértette, hogy úgy sem tiltakozhat, Sesshomaru úgy is megszerzi magának, amit akar.

Gyengéden körbefonta karjait bátyja nyaka körül és belevetették magukat egy szédítő és észveszejtő csókcsatába.

A levegőhiány végül szétválasztotta őket, és amíg pihegtek, Sesshomaru elkezdte az alatta fekvőt megszabadítani ruháitól, aki aléltan hagyta, mivel úgy érezte a csók minden erejét, elszívta volna.

Amint észrevette, hogy teljesen meztelenül fekszik testvére karjai között, mély pír szökött arcára, enyhe szégyenérzettel próbálta takarni teste intimebb részeit.

- Ne rejtsd el magad, látni akarlak. – mosolygott rá és megcirógatta az arcát. Inuyashát ez a gesztus megnyugtatta, és minden kételyét elűzte.

- Ne várass tovább! – dörgölőzött hozzá, és lágyan összeérintette ajkaikat. Közben pedig kioldotta annak ruháit is.

Sesshomaru elégedetten konstatálta, hogy öccse nem reménytelen eset. Az apró félénk mozdulatok csak jobban fokozták vágyát. Tudta, hogy Inuyasha még soha nem élt át ehhez hasonló élményt, ezért gyengéd akart lenni hozzá.

Meztelen testük találkozott egymással, felhevült bőrük finoman súrlódott egymáshoz. Apró csókokkal halmozták el egymást és tudták ez nem elég már nem. Sesshomaru beférkőzött öccse formás combjai közé és úgy bujt hozzá közelebb.

Egyre erőszakosabbá váltak a csókok, tépték egymás ajkait, hogy a fájdalom csak még jobban fokozza vágyukat.

Sesshomaru közelebb fészkelte magát az alatta fekvő bejáratához, lassú mozdulatokkal belé hatolt. A szokatlan érzéstől bátyja hajába markolt, de egy fájdalommal telt nyikkanás sem hagyta el az ajkait, nem akarta kimutatni. A felette munkálkodó test egyre mélyebb és élvezetesebb lökései elvették az eszét, körmeit vadul végighúzta hátán, ami után négy piros csík jelezte vad vágyukat, ahogy az ösztönök vették át felettük az uralmat.

A hold vörös sugarai világították meg a tisztást és a két egymásba fonódó testet. Ritmikus mozgásuk hangja és hangos nyögdécselés töltötte meg a levegőt.

Egy idő után, Sesshomaru az utolsó pár lökés után, egy hangos az élvezettől eltorzult hangon felkiáltott és elélvezett. Inuyasha bódultan ám még kemény hímveszővel feküdt a másik kimerült teste alatt. Kedveskedő mozdulatokkal simogatta bátyja selymes hosszú haját, közben félig lehunyt pillái alól nézte a holdat.

Sesshomaru egy lágy mosollyal az arcán felült és csodálattal fixírozta az alatta elterülő testet, majd kezébe vette annak kemény és nedves vesszejét, és kezével kezdte ingerelni.

A fiatalabb félig behunyt szemmel figyelte bátyja ténykedését. Nem sokkal később a szőrmédbe markolva élvezett el.

Az átélt hihetetlen élmény teljesen kimerítette, és mint egy darab kő úgy feküdt, meg sem tudott mozdulni. A szempillái le-lecsukódtak, de nem akart elaludni, félt, ha ezt megteszi mindez semmivé, foszlik.

Felült és szorosan megölelte Sesshomarut, nem akarta elengedni ezek után már nem.

- Csak ma éjszaka! – suttogta.

- Tudom! – majd halkan és csendben elkezdtek folyni a könnyei, de annál szorosabban bujt hozzá.

Ez után lefeküdtek és egymást ölelve elaludtak.

A hajnal első sugarai világították meg a tájat, Inuyasha a szemét nyitogatta azonban a vakító fénytől először nem látott sokat aztán minden az eszébe jutott, ami az éjszaka történt. Szétnézett maga körül a földön feküdt a tisztás partján a ruhái rajta voltak és Sesshomarunak a hűlt helyét találta.

Fáradtan és egykedvűen összeszedte magát, és visszaindult barátaihoz. Közben azon töprengett, vajon ezek után is ugyan úgy fognak egymáshoz viszonyulni. Vagy esetleg? De nem biztos nem, szomorodott el erre a gondolatra.

Ez a jövő titka, de most a jelennel kell foglalkozni és az elénk kitűzött célokkal. El is határozta, amint visszaér, elmegy Kagoma világába, és megnézi, hogy van.

The End


End file.
